under the lemon tree
by Happyrainbowsunshinekitty
Summary: ash is turning 18. after traveling sinnoh, he went to a new region solo. the day before ash comes, his mom brought all his friends together for a week long slumber party. rated m for talk of sex will have future lemons. this is my first fanfic dont hate! no mainship mix of advance, poke, pearl, penguin, Ikari, amour, and ego shipping. there also will be jennyXtracy and joyXbrock :)
1. The party

Hey guys! So umm... first chapter of my first fanfiction. I don't exactly get how to do everything. i cant exactly make this the right size as everthing else and since its my first I might be stupid and mess up. If I do, search the same title again and it'll say under the lemon tree (2) . umm happysunshinerainbowkitty does not own pokemon. Btw if a pokemon is talking it'll be underlined. And that's it!Ps don't h8! Im new to this! Reviews would be amazing so yeah! Here i go! "I know, Mr. Mime. I can't wait either. I can't believe he's finally coming home after all these years. So of course, I threw him a big surprise. I invited Misty ,May, Dawn, Ritchie, Tracy, Max, Brock, Paul, Drew, Kenny, Gary, and Serena(pretend for the sake of this that Serena was just a childhood friend who had a slight crush on him and still lived in Pallet)! Oh can you get the door, Mr. Mime? It's probably the gang." Delia Ketchum said. Mr. Mime! "hey Mrs. Ketchum!" the gang said in unison as they entered. "oh you're early! I'm sorry but ash won't be here until night. I'm sorry he just told me!" "that's okay!" they replied again in unison. (thoughts are in italics)

drew-_I better tell May I love her. I know she has a crush on Ash. But if I'm nice to her_

Gary-_ wow Misty looks beautiful as always. I know she likes Ashy-boy but maybe I _

Kenny and Paul-_Dawn is so sexy. But she's probably gonna go for Ash. Maybe I _

_should ask her…_

Ritchie- _I wonder who that is. I'm pretty sure Max called her Serena. She's cute. I better get over there where Max is flirting with her. I think she has a crush on Ash though._

"so guys I'll show you your rooms, you can get unpacked then I'll tell you the plan for the week" Delia said looking at her watch "it's 12:15. Let's meet here at around 2" and with that they started upstairs. "I'm sorry but you are going to have to stay in a room with someone. There are enough beds but not enough rooms." Delia continued "may you are with drew. Misty with Gary. Ritchie with Serena. Kenny and Paul and Dawn. Tracy, brock, jenny and joy. Any questions?" Tracy and brock raise their hands. "Ms. Ketchum? Who are jenny and joy?" brock asked. "jenny and joy are Ash's old friends." Delia answered. _Knock, knock, knock_

"oh I bet that's them now" Delia said as she opened the door, welcoming 2 beautiful ladies. Those 2 women were in fact an officer Jenny and Nurse Joy in casual attire. Jenny was wearing a tight blue pencil skirt that showed off her long beautiful legs denim daisy dukes that were so high her butt cheeks were poking out and low, purple, v neck so you could almost see her nipples. Jenny was wearing denim daisy dukes that were so high her butt cheeks were poking out and a skimpy see through crop top so her belly button was exposed and you could see almost every inch of her basketball sized boobs. Tracy and brock were immediately smitten. As were jenny and joy.

Tracy_- jenny is smokin' hot! I mean I thought she was beautiful in normal attire but this! She makes me go rock hard_

Brock- _I loved all jenny's and joy's before but this joy's different. I used to fall over all girls but then it just became to show everybody I could get a girl. But this joy makes me want to screw 'er._

Jenny- wow that one in the green shirt who I think is drawing me is turning me on! I wonder If he really loves sketching…

Joy- that brown hair and chestnut skin is so luscious. He is always hitting on my sister's. he's finally hitting on me. And I'm totally crushing on him too. He is eying my boobies and butt. Everyone does that when I dress like this and I hate it, but when he does it I'm flattered.


	2. ego love

Hey sorry for the wait still trying to figure this out. Thanks to Edlover23 for being the first one to add to his/her favorite author list. Happyrainbowsunshinekitty does not own Pokémon. Enjoy and again read and review!

in the ego room

Gary's pov

"hey misty" I said nonchalantly trying to break the ice.

" hey Gary" she replied while unpacking her stuff.

Kenny popped in. " hey guys. Mrs. Ketchum told me to tell all of you that ash's plane got delayed for two days." he said.

"kay whatever." me and misty replied as he left to go notify the others

" that ash. Can never do anything right. Like understand my constant flirting." Misty mumbled. She thought I couldn't hear but I could.

" what was that" I asked playing it innocent

"what? oh ha ha! Umm nothing! I just said ash can't do anything right." She stammered " you know I got a text from Paul. He said dawn was staying with ash for the week. She begged Delia. Ash has only 1 bed in his room though. I think dawn wants to have-" misty cut me off. "WHAT?!" she screamed "If anyone gets to sleep with ash it's me! I knew ash the longest between those tramps may and dawn!"

_that confirms it. she is in love with ash. I wonder what they see in him. _I thought

in the contest room

mays pov

"so drew, lost any contests lately?" I asked.

" if you must know, I won the Kanto grand festival while you were in Johto. I even beat Solidad and Harley" he remarked as he flipped his hair.

_Wow_ I thought _I knew he was a good coordinator but winning a grand festival!_

Drew's pov

"where have you been may? Traveling with that annoying dense kid ash, who everyone finds hot for some random reason? I asked, the last part mumbled as my phone beeped. NEW TEXT MESSAGE FROM GARY it read across the screen. "hey may Gary told me to tell you that dawn is sleeping with ash for the week because she knows there is only one bed and they wanna have- " (A.N. what happens next is the same thing misty said. Then drew forwards it to max to tell Serena. I'm gonna skip that part) _after may's scream fest and Serena's across the hall, I will tell may my secret. _10 minutes later… "so June- I mean may- I needed to tell you something" I said timidly.


	3. Contest kiss

So trying to update as fast as I can. I THINK I know how to do this. HAPPYSUNSHIINERAINBOWKITTY DOES NOT OWN POKEMON, sadly COMMANDS YOU TO READ AND REVIEW. OR ELSE SHE WILL SICK HER CHARIZARD ON YOU!

Lol no I won't. as always enjoy, read and review! Btw I hope you get the whole room thing. If you don't, say that in a review and I most definately will get back to you as soon as I can. My mom says I'm on the computer too much so I might not be able to update soon.

My first reviewer!

Snugglesthefluffykitten wrote: You really should bold your Authors note, and indent it so it's not one big blobby paragraph. Readers don't like that.

My response: thanks for the advice ill try to do that! How was the plot? Liking it so far?

_Still in the contest room_

"what is it drew?" May said

"umm well you see uh well there is this" drew stammered leaning kinda close.

May felt her heart beating out of her chest. _It's now or never_ drew thought. Suddenly he slammed his lips on to her rosy red ones. She, after a moment in shock, started kissing back. She tugged at his hair making him moan. He started sucking on her neck, then worked his way up, teasing her by kissing every spot but her mouth. " drew please!" she moaned. Smirking, he kissed her deeply. She started to kiss back battling drew's tongue for dominance. She lost. They broke apart for air.

May's pov

Now im confused. I love ash I love drew. What should I do?!

Sooo sorry for the short crappy chapter! I'll try to make it up. I wanted to end it on a question though. AND since I only got one review, I will need 10 more if you want me to update!


End file.
